


give me some sugar

by shadocoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Secret Santa, just some silly fluffy domestic edeleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadocoon/pseuds/shadocoon
Summary: “I made you a cake,” she sighed, accepting defeat.There was no way she could be anything but honest with Byleth. Their relationship was built on honesty and trust, and she supposed that even applied to a kitchen disaster. Byleth perked up like an excited puppy. If she’d had a tail it would have started wagging.“Can I eat it now?”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	give me some sugar

**Author's Note:**

> little secret santa present for @koiyuuri!!! i hope you enjoy a short but sweet edeleth fluff <3
> 
> happy holidays!

“Two eggs, one cup of sugar, half a cup of milk, one and three-quarter teaspoons of baking powder…” Edelgard chewed on her thumbnail as she read through the recipe for the hundredth time.

All she had to do was mix all of the ingredients together, pour them in a pan, and stick them in the oven. So simple… so deceptively simple. Edelgard sighed and let her head rest on the back of the couch. The ceiling provided little to no answers to her dilemma. How was she supposed to make her girlfriend a cake?

It was Byleth’s birthday, and she wanted to show her how much she cared—how much she loved her—and the best way to do that was with a cake, right? 

“Right.”

Edelgard stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. All of the ingredients were laid out, now she just needed to accept her fate and try to bake. Byleth would be home from work in a few hours, and Edelgard was determined to have a delicious treat for her by the time she got home.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening startled Edelgard out of her daze. She was not one hundred percent sure how she had ended up lying on the kitchen floor covered in flour, but that seemed to be the state of things. She sat up and tried to remember what had happened over the last few hours. It was all a blur of sugar, frosting, and panic.

“Yo, El, I’m home!”

Byleth’s call from the front hall kickstarted her into crisis mode. The cake. Had she finished making the cake? Her answer was a misshapen pile of something that looked like a yellow cake with chocolate frosting had been intimately acquainted with a ceiling fan. A ceiling fan and potentially a blowtorch considering how burned it was in some areas. She glanced up to make sure that wasn’t the case and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that the ceiling was clean. Mostly.

“El?” Byleth called again, a touch of concern in her voice.

“Byleth!” she squeaked, “Welcome home. I’ll be right there.”

Byleth did not respond, but Edelgard also didn’t hear her coming further into the apartment. She definitely knew that she was being suspicious for birthday related reasons, but there was no way to change that now. All she had to do was somehow, make this… attempt into an acceptable cake. Edelgard looked at the lump again and could’ve sworn that it stared back. She felt a sudden urge to take an axe to the thing, but she obviously didn’t own an axe, so that idea was scrapped.

“Fuck,” she sighed.

If this was the best she could do with all day to make the cake, there was no way she could fix it now. Edelgard was hopeless in the kitchen, but she was still a realist. Time to own up and let Byleth see what she had done. All she could do was hope it didn’t ruin her girlfriend’s birthday. Byleth was still standing next to the coat closet when Edelgard finally emerged from the kitchen.

“H-happy birthday, Byleth.” Edelgard plastered a smile on her face.

It must have not been convincing because Byleth had that little furrow in her brow that only emerged when she was worried. 

But instead of asking what was wrong, she smiled and said, “Thanks, El. Can I… can I come in now? I’m exhausted.”

This was it. The moment of truth. It was time to reveal the “cake” and hope that the present she had bought was enough to save Byleth’s birthday from being ruined. Edelgard turned on her heel and walked into the living room. Byleth followed after a moment’s hesitation. They entered the room in silence. They were so close to the kitchen now. Edelgard hoped Byleth had not yet noticed the fine dusting of flour that she was covered in.

“Is everything okay?”

There it was, the dreaded question. She wanted to lie, but Byleth would be able to tell, and it would be selfish to keep worrying her for such a silly reason. Edelgard turned around to face Byleth who was standing just behind her. 

“I made you a cake,” she sighed, accepting defeat.

There was no way she could be anything but honest with Byleth. Their relationship was built on honesty and trust, and she supposed that even applied to a kitchen disaster. Byleth perked up like an excited puppy. If she’d had a tail it would have started wagging.

“Can I eat it now?”

“No! Well, yes, not really, but I suppose…” Edelgard trailed off.

Byleth looked at her for a moment in silent thought before declaring, “I’m going to eat it now,” and striding into the kitchen.

Edelgard followed her in a quiet panic. It was time for the moment of truth. The scene was even worse when she saw it again. There was flour everywhere somehow, and a fair amount of chocolate frosting had found its way onto the walls, floor, and countertops. And the fridge apparently. They both stood stone still and surveyed the scene. Edelgard wished she could read Byleth’s expression from her back. Suddenly, without warning, Byleth started moving again. Right toward the franken-cake. Edelgard sucked in a sharp breath and followed her. Ready to see that sad puppy dog look on Byleth’s face that tore her heart in two.

Edelgard shuffled around so she could see Byleth’s face. Instead of the look of disappointment she was expecting, it was far worse. Was Byleth… crying? There was a glint of tears in her eyes. Oh dear goddess what had she done. That was it, Edelgard would never try to bake anything ever again for the rest of her life.

“El, I,” Byleth trailed off, “Thank you for this gift.”

“I’m sorry, Byleth, I—” Edelgard processed what she had said all at once. “What?”

Byleth was smiling now, and she really was teary-eyed. “Can I eat some? Please?”

Edelgard felt herself falling in love with Byleth all over again in that moment. She couldn’t quite tell if she was just being nice because she could tell how mortified Edelgard was about her baking attempt, or if she was genuinely happy about the “cake.” Either way, Edelgard felt herself calming down. Why had she been so worried anyway? Perhaps because she was so set on being perfect in everything she did? But that was something to be examined at a later date.

Edelgard shuffled around, so she and Byleth were both staring down at the lump. It looked even worse than she had remembered, burnt in some places and undercooked in others. The shape was more akin to a defeated blob than a baked good. Byleth looked at her and grinned. Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times she saw that smile it felt like the first time.

“I’m digging in,” Byleth sang, with a new mischievous glint in her eye.

“What—” was all Edelgard managed to get out before Byleth dug her hands right into the vanilla and chocolate monstrosity.

Byleth shoved an impressive amount of the stuff into her mouth and chewed it with a content smile plastered on her face. Edelgard could not help but laugh at the sight. Byleth’s handsome features distorted by puffed up cheeks and smears of chocolate. The laughter felt good and light compared to her stress from the day, and she found that she could not stop. Soon Edelgard had to clutch her stomach as the laughter bubbled out of her. Byleth watched with an impassive stare as she did her best to swallow the cake. The serious expression on her face only served to increase Edelgard’s laughter. She knew it wasn’t that funny, but the day had been so oddly stressful that she didn’t want to stop.

“El. Look at me.”

Edelgard took a deep breath and looked up at Byleth whose face was still painted with frosting. Without saying another word, Byleth reached out and grabbed Edelgard’s face by the cheeks. Before she was able to protest or pull away from the sticky, sugary mess, Byleth pulled her in for a long, sloppy, and overly sweet kiss. Edelgard pulled away sputtering.

“What are you doing?” She tried to sound upset, but she knew she was grinning. “You ruined my makeup.”

“It’s tasty, right? The cake you made for me.” 

Standing there, in their mess of a kitchen, covered in flour and frosting, Edelgard realized she had never been more content. And Byleth was right, the cake was nice and sweet. The flavor of the chocolate lingered on her tongue, mixed with the distinctive flavor of Byleth’s mouth. 

Byleth took both of Edelgard’s hand into her own and gazed at her with those deep, placid, blue eyes. Her expression was serious despite the ridiculousness of the situation and the messiness of her appearance.

“This is the only way I want to eat cake from now on.”’

From the look on her face and the tone of her voice, it was clear that she meant what she was saying. Edelgard shook her head, smiled, and placed a kiss on Byleth’s cheek.

She whispered in her ear. “Happy birthday, my love.”

“I really do mean it,” Byleth responded, reaching up to tweak Edelgard’s nose. “You’ve got something on your face, let me take care of it for you.”

Edelgard couldn’t tell if the cake or the kisses were sweeter that night.

**Author's Note:**

> we'll leave them to it ;)
> 
> thank you so much for your lovely secret santa picture for me @koiyuuri!! i hope you and everyone else enjoy this little fic
> 
> -sarah


End file.
